The Tale of Two Husbands
by ianmckellen
Summary: An AU Johnlock fic, incomplete


A Dr. John Watson and a Mr. Sherlock Holmes stood in front of a rather large crowd that day. Each of them wore a deep black tuxedo. John was fashioned with a bowtie and Sherlock with a normal tie. Here they stood with their hands interlocked, smiles on their face as they turned to one another. "The groom may kiss the _other_ groom." the officiant said.

John grinned at the remark and leaned in to kiss Sherlock. Their lips locked for a long minute as the crowd cheered. As they pulled back slowly, John could feel Sherlock's deep breaths. "John…" he said softly, "Your pulse has increased."

John laughed at this as he looked at Sherlock's half-closed eyes. _Married._ They always say its the best day of your life, and the pair would wholeheartedly agree.

At the reception, Sherlock stood with a glass of champagne and walked with his husband. The two were making their rounds and talking to their friends and family. It had been just a tad intense with the Holmes' side. Mycroft had never been approving or disapproving of his brothers choice to marry a man. But he had always expected it. The Watson's adored Sherlock and spent the evening telling the two how great they looked as a couple. Among family was their few friends and coworkers they had managed to make in their days. And lastly, there was Mrs. Hudson. They approached her and she looked at them with a pleased smile.

"Boys!" she exclaimed suddenly and hurrying up to them, "You two are so cute!" she reached up and patted each of their cheeks.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said appreciatively.

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes and embraced Sherlock. He was surprised, but hugged her back nonetheless. And the same hug went to John, who returned it as well. She looked so pleased about their marriage and couldn't refrain from grinning. "So when are you going to adopt children? I wouldn't mind a few little ones running around. I could be just like the grandmother!"

The two laughed, "Oh, we have only just married!" John said. But the two shared a look. Deep down, they both felt like adopting. In the future of course, but Mrs. Hudson had set a ball rolling and the two wouldn't forget it so easily.

Sherlock took his husbands hand and squeezed it slightly. Of course they both felt that way, but they knew tonight was their honeymoon and they should treat it as such. "Mrs. Hudson," Sherlock said, still looking at his husband, "John and I have a few more people to say hello and thank you too before our honeymoon. Thank you for coming, and we adore you. I'll try not to do too much damage." Mrs. Hudson laughed at this, but still smiled as she watched the newlyweds. "Oh, fine boys, run off and have some fun then!"

Sherlock took the chance then. He wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and guided him towards the last group of people. Wasn't any particularly special people, or so they thought. They were just sitting in the back, their own little party, in tuxedo's with cigars popping out of their mouths. "Good evening, gentleman," Sherlock said, not releasing his protective arm around his husband. A man in the back of the group stared up at Sherlock and nodded slightly, his feet were propped up on the table and his chair leaning back on two legs. There was a bit of a stare down between this man and Sherlock before John nudged him to get him moving along. "Hope you've had a nice night," with that, Sherlock turned and guided John away.

"What was that, Sherlock?"

"That was my cousin, distant cousin, mob sort of fellow, I suppose you could say. Why I invited him? Oh, he gives the family an intense feel and I suppose I wanted to have just as much family as you do. But I do apologize," he said quickly and quietly.

"No… it's fine but why did you want to have just as much family as I do? You already do. We're married, Sherlock. My family is yours. So we have an equal amount."

Sherlock stopped suddenly and looked down at his husband, "I suppose you are right," he squinted slightly, "Since I am a Watson now, and you a Holmes… that means we can ahead and leave now right, get this show on the road? Your family can't get upset because we're all related now."

John rolled his eyes, "The reception is just about over, Sherlock. It's just a dance, and then we leave. After that, it's our honeymoon for however long you please, and then we can get the show on the road."

With that thought, Sherlock smiled. And with that smile, the music for the last dance started to play. "Let's go, my princess," Sherlock said, amused.

"Good Lord, Sherlock, I am a man, your husband yes, but a man. Never call me princess, ever again."

Sherlock laughed and pulled John in for one more dance. The last dance of the evening, but not the last dance the two would share. John, the shorter, put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder and the other in his waiting hand. Sherlock put his hand on John's waist and looked down at him. Other couples danced around them and other people stood on the edge. But John's eyes were locked with Sherlock's as they shared this special moment. A wedding, it's such a big thing. But this was just the beginning of their story and the two knew it. It wouldn't be long.

"I love you, John," Sherlock said softly, his eyes fluttering gently with a slow blink.

"I love you too, Sherlock," John looked almost taken aback by it.

Sherlock smiled as he looked down at his husband, "I'll never tire of hearing it," John laughed. He could always expect Sherlock to say something of the sort.

"Now," John said softly as the song ended, "What about what you were talking about earlier with shows and getting them on the road?"

Sherlock smirked, and took his husbands hand. It was about time that they left and the two were more than happy to get going. They had a long night ahead of them. Many long nights, indeed.


End file.
